Normality Squared
by Iczer2
Summary: An Iczer fanfic. What would it be like for an Iczer to live normally?
1. Default Chapter Title

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Adventure Iczer-3 characters are owned by AIC. All original characters, and story, copyright author.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normality Squared

©1999 R. Alexander Spoerer

"Next stop, Shibuya. Repeat, next stop Shibuya."

The doors slowly opened, and let out the throng of people that were packed into the train. Like ants, they scurried off toward their connecting trains, eager to get home from a weary day of relentless activity.

She was no different.

Well, that was not exactly true. She was in fact very different, but not in the manner most people thought.

After all, not many people have seen this world destroyed, and then reconstructed in the blink of an eye.

These thoughts idled through her mind as she approached the ticket reader leading to the next line. She took out her rail pass, fed it into the machine, and retrieved it when it appeared on the other side, continuing on toward her next train.

As she approached the steps, she reflexively looked up at the sign that stated "Tokyu Line", and checked which platform had trains leaving to where she wanted to go. Satisfied with the results of her glance, she climbed up the steps, surrounded by the masses as they also clamored to reach the platform. Silently she cursed as her train left the station, picking up a slight breeze as it sped by her. She would have to be patient and wait for the next train with the others.

There was a time when she would have just would have appeared at her intended destination. However, early on she learned that would only attract unwanted attention. Not to mention the fact teleporting where she wanted to go would not help her achieve her goal of understanding Humanity.

She felt it was the least she could do considering she would have wiped out this entire species not too long ago.

With a free hand, she adjusted her jeans. That was definitely something she had trouble with initially. The clothes Humans wore were multi-layered, and a bit restrictive, especially for females.

Mentally, she corrected herself. Women, not females. Sometimes the language also left a lot to be desired.

She felt an itch develop in her right ear, and ever so carefully scratched it through the hair band that covered them. That was another thing that she learned immediately. Her ears were nowhere near normal size for a Human, so she had to hide them behind a variety of hair bands, and headbands, as well as styling her hair to cover them. Tiresome, but necessary for survival.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the train arrived, its doors slid open like the gaping maw of some twisted creature, hungry for its next set of victims.

All on the platform pushed into the train, until no more could fit. The doors slid shut the beast more than satisfied with its catch.

People were pressed up on all sides against her. She hoped no one tried to grope her today. Unfortunately, as much as she would love to dispatch whoever did such a thing that would not be the Human thing to do. The Human way was to report such an incident to their "authorities", which would then fine the perpetrator.

Too bad that most of the authorities were male, and they could care less about one woman being fondled in a public place.

She rolled her eyes as she mentally corrected herself, again. Men, not males. Why in the multiverse did these beings persist in using three to four different ways to refer to the same thing?

Various grumblings paraded through her mind as the train continued toward its destination, relieving itself of passengers at every stop.

"Next stop, Hiyoshi. Repeat, next stop Hiyoshi."

The train came to a stop, and she exited at Hiyoshi station with a throng of other people.

She stepped onto the escalator, and slowly rose to the top level of the station, which served as the exit. Through the ticket reader she walked, this time she did not have to concern herself with her rail pass, since she was leaving.

Outside the lit station, it was raining slightly. It was difficult to see things, but the lights from the signs and intermittent streetlights helped to illuminate the traffic-clogged streets. She took out her umbrella and opened it. As she ventured out into the soft rain, she took note of a cordoned area where renovation was occurring around the entrance of the station.

She snorted in contempt as she walked past the blemish. It has already been a year since they begun renovating this station. Sure it was better than before, but that was way too long for a project such as this. Of course, this was not her concern, since she had far more important issues to deal with in her life than to worry about the laziness of construction workers.

Onto the street she stepped, and continued to her destination. It was not far now, only about a block away from the train station. She smirked as she crossed a narrow street. After a forty-minute commute from Tokyo to Yokohama, walking a block was not much of a trip.

She desperately looked forward to a bath when she arrived home.

Upon saying that word, she almost stepped into a deep puddle, but managed to avoid it, trudging onward.

Home... There was another word that she did not understand the meaning of until about three years ago. That was when she decided to stop wandering the universe, and find out what it was her sisters saw in this world. What was it they would stop at nothing to protect. Especially to the point of killing her...

A shudder traveled down her body as that particularly unpleasant memory reared its head. Desperately, she wished she could forget, but it happened and that she could not deny. Hopefully by trying to live as a Human she could find out why her older sister did what she did.

She smiled again as she realized she approached her home. She could see the apartment building through the haze of the rain.

It had been hard, but she felt she was beginning to understand what it was that her sisters admired about this world and its people.

Especially with Yoriko's help...

Her lithe frame shivered as she thought of Yoriko. The one person she had come to care deeply about during her short time on Earth.

Yoriko was not the most impressive that Humanity had to offer, but she did not care. She loved Yoriko with all the heart she could. Just thinking about her lifted her mood.

Yoriko loved her regardless of who she was, or had been. That love had helped heal the deep wounds inflicted from everything that had happened to her.

And shortly she would see her black haired beloved.

It was, after all, only several steps away to their door.

**

Yoriko finished placing the last of the vegetables for dinner into the pot when she scanned the counter top to make sure she had not forgotten anything.

A smile appeared on her face.

"That should be everything. Just in time too, since she should be back any second now."

As if on cue, the door to the apartment opened and Yoriko heard the deep voice of her love.

"Tadaima!"

"Okairinasai!" Replied Yoriko as she turned to face the entrance of the apartment.

There she stood, the one who held the keys to her heart. She was removing her shoes, being careful not to drip water outside of the foyer. Her red hair almost touched the floor as she bent to place her sneakers near the collection of other shoes near the door. After placing the umbrella down in a corner of the foyer, she looked up at her with those crimson eyes.

Yoriko felt as if she would melt right were she stood, but she managed to walk up and embrace the redheaded valkrie before her.

"Welcome home, Iczer-2."

**

Iczer-2 heard Yoriko's warm greeting as she held her in her arms. She squeezed Yoriko against her, feeling her warm body against hers. Iczer-2 moved her face toward Yoriko's ear, and whispered.

"Yoriko, you shouldn't call me that... Remember?"

Yoriko looked up at her, a bit embarrassed, "Sorry... I keep forgetting. It's just so hard to think of you as Nagisa, when I know who you really are."

It was ironic that the name she chose to exist on this world by would be the one of her sister's love. In some ways, Iczer-2 thought it appropriate, since she had been responsible for Nagisa's death the first time around...

Pushing another unpleasant memory to the back of her mind, Iczer-2 smiled softly as she brushed Yoriko's cheek.

Yoriko shuddered at her touch, and looked into Iczer-2's eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you. A day is too long to be away from you."

Iczer-2's smile widened.

"I do have to go to school, Yori-chan. After all, how can I live in this society without having some way of supporting myself?"

"Well, I have a job."

She shook her head, "That may be so, but you have already experienced school. I need to experience it as well if I am to truly be Human, remember?"

Yoriko moved her arms around Iczer-2's neck, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, you are as human as I am."

Iczer-2 felt a sensation well up within her that caused her to embrace Yoriko tighter to her. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Yoriko's playfully.

"Yoriko, you are more precious to me than anything..."

Yoriko cut off Iczer-2 by brushing her lips against Iczer-2's in a soft kiss, and once again looked deeply into Iczer-2'eyes.

Iczer-2 could feel Yoriko's thoughts enter her, carried on a wave of strong emotion.

'I know, my love.'

They once again kissed the emotions between the two freely passing between both their bodies and minds. Iczer-2 could feel the love and passion from Yoriko and lost herself within it.

Before living on Earth, Iczer-2 never really understood why Iczer-1 selected Nagisa as a partner, but over the three years she lived with Yoriko, she now understood.

The greatest bond between two people was love. That was why Iczer-1 and Nagisa were so strong. Ever since she shared herself with Yoriko, both mind and body, she had been happy. Yoriko helped to balance the darkness with her light. She was now a better person because of love...

Because she loved a Human...

How ironic...

'Ini-chan?'

They broke the kiss, however, continued to hold each other, and stared into each other's eyes. Iczer-2 replied to Yoriko without opening her mouth, and shared her thoughts with her lover.

'Yes, Yoriko?'

'Stop thinking about it. Isn't it enough that we love each other?'

At that, Iczer-2 smiled and nodded.

'You're right, Yoriko. It is enough.'

Yoriko released herself from Iczer-2's embrace, and walked back to the kitchen, "Good, then go ahead and get comfortable, dinner should be ready soon."

Iczer-2 nodded, and walked into the apartment itself, "Ok."

As she sat down at the only table within the apartment, she continued to smile as she watched Yoriko finish preparing dinner.

She was now beginning to understand why Iczer-1 did what she did.

How ironic indeed...

[Author's Notes]

Well, I'm not sure where this story came from, but it was fun to write. Iczer-2 is one of my favorite characters, and I've always wanted to write a story with her, but never got around to it. As you can probably guess, this version of Iczer-2 came from after the Adventure Iczer-3 series. I know that many people will think that she is OOC, but I believe that she will eventually come to the same way of thinking that Iczer-1 and Iczer-3 have. What better way to understand those that she sought to destroy than the live among them. Of course, Iczer-2 never expected to fall in love, but such is life, ne?

Also, in case you are wondering, yes there is a Tokyu line, and yes it does go from Shiuya station in Tokyo to Hiyoshi in Yokohama. That was the route I used to go on commuting back and forth between home and school.

Ini-chan = Iczer + 2(ni) + Chan. Cute, huh? ^_^

Comments and critiques are welcome and appreciated. Flames will be sent to the circular file for further reference. ^_^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

R. Alexander Spoerer |"Kancho also means spyyy.."

EVARPG List Moderator/Staff Writer | -Maki Izumi, Nadesico

E-Mail: iczer2@generalagents.com |"Watashi wa hinhi ja nai.."

WWW: To be announced shortly... | -Rei Ayanami, EVA


	2. Normality Squared - Why Me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: All Adventure Iczer-3 characters are owned by AIC. All  
original characters, and story, copyright author.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Normality Squared - Why Me?  
(C)1999 R. Alexander Spoerer  
  
  
"Ms. Izumi, are you paying attention?"  
Iczer-2 blinked, a moment had passed when she finally realized  
that the professor had addressed her. Even after living on this   
world for three years, she still had problems responding to her last  
name. What a strange concept Humanity had. Why could they not   
simply use one name?  
"Ms. Izumi, did you hear me?"  
Knocked out of her impromptu introspection, Iczer-2 straightened  
up in her seat, keenly aware of the scrutiny that the professor  
gave her. She looked directly into the brown eyes of the professor  
who stood behind a desk at the bottom of the auditorium. It was not  
unusual for most students to feel uncomfortable when he started  
at them, but Iczer-2 would not let him have the satisfaction.  
After all, she always held the upper hand.  
A miniscule smirk crossed her lips as she answered him, her   
voice steady.  
"Yes I did, professor."  
The professor arched his right eyebrow.  
"Good. Then you will have no problem answering my question."  
A line had been drawn in the sand in front of her, with him   
daring her to cross it.  
Warning bells went off within her mind. This was not a good   
sign. Iczer-2, however, chose to ignore her innate danger sense,  
and charged forward to meet the professor's challenge. She never   
backed down from anything, and she would not back down from this...  
Man.  
She nodded her head toward him.  
"Very well, ask your question."  
He folded his hands behind his back, as he walked in front of   
the long desk, and leaned against the edge.  
"Tell me, Ms. Izumi. If you stood on the surface of the moon,  
what would you see?"  
She opened her mouth to answer the question, to set the   
professor straight once and for all, when her brain reminded her of   
an important piece of information she had overlooked: She was   
supposed to be a normal Human being.  
Which meant she would have never been on the moon. She would  
have never seen the incredible spectacle of a lunar sunrise, nor how  
beautiful Earth looked especially at night, when the lights from the  
many cities cross the face of that world like a web of pure light.  
If she said anything about these things, there would be   
questions.  
Questions she did not want to answer.  
Reluctantly, Iczer-2 selected the only course of action she   
could....  
She closed her eyes, and sighed. This was not going to be easy.  
"Well Ms. Izumi?"  
Her eyes opened, and stared down at the professor. Iczer-2's  
lips formed into a tiny snarl as she responded, which betrayed  
her annoyance.  
"I do not know, Professor..."  
Now it was his turn to smirk. He then promptly turned his back  
to her as he walked around the desk.  
"As I thought, Ms. Izumi. Please do pay more attention to the  
lesson at hand next time. You may sit back down."  
Dark thoughts raced through her mind as she sat back down. How  
dare he talk to her like that!  
No one had ever done that to her and lived.  
Iczer-2 briefly glanced at her hand under the desk, and noticed  
the tips of her fingers crackled with faint yellow electricity.  
She quickly closed her palm and her eyes in an attempt to bring  
her anger under control. This was no longer a battleground,  
and she could not lash out at anyone who insulted her.  
It was not the Human thing to do.  
Calm quickly replaced her anger as the sounds of closing books  
and notebooks brought her out of her thoughts.  
Her backpack saddled across her right shoulder, she made her way  
to her next class.  
  
******  
  
"Each of you will be assigned a partner for this project."  
Iczer-2 sat at her desk with her chin in her palm, trying not to  
expose her utter lack of enthusiasm.  
Why did she have to take these classes? None of them covered  
anything that was of interest, or use, to her. She did not intend  
to become a scientist, so why did she have to learn about these   
subjects? Humans had very strange ideas about how they learned.  
It would have been easier if she just learned what was needed, no   
more or less.  
Then again, Mother would have said the same thing, and she would  
never have been given the choice.  
A small price to pay for freedom....  
"Ms. Izumi, your partner will be Mr. Takahashi."  
Iczer-2 blinked her eyes, and looked around, caught off guard  
again.  
Not a very good trend for warrior....  
"Mr. Takahashi?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a young man wave   
slightly. She turned and considered him. He had short black hair,  
and brown eyes. The normal clothing he wore complemented the   
plainness of his appearance.  
She breathed out, stood up from her desk with the rest of the   
students, and made her way to the lab tables.  
On the table was the subject of the dissection: a cat.  
A couple of seconds later, she felt her lab partner sit down   
beside her.  
"Um... Hi there."  
Iczer-2 looked to her right, and recognized the nervousness  
in his eyes.  
Mentally, Iczer-2 groaned. Every time a man was put into a   
position that would put her close to him, they started to act   
strangely. She remembered the night Yoriko had explained to her   
because she was an attractive woman, men would act that way around  
her.  
She had thought it ridiculous, but Yoriko said it was the   
punishment for being good-looking.  
A smile played across her lips as memories of that night   
resurfaced. Such a wonderful night it was, maybe when she arrived  
home tonight....  
"So... Do you want to cut it?"  
Her blissful remembrance shattered, she glanced over at him, an  
incredulous look decorated her face.  
"Do you want to?"  
He shook his head, and fidgeted in his seat.  
"Not particularly."  
Iczer-2 rolled her eyes, and picked up the scalpel.  
"Very well, then I'll cut it, and you take notes... What's  
your name, by the way?"  
A small smile appeared across his lips, "I'm Akito."  
She responded to his smile with a frown, as she returned her   
attention to the project, "Nagisa."  
Positioned in front of the cat, she studied the dead animal.  
She was not too partial to cats. However, Yoriko loved them because  
it reminded her of Iczer-2: fiercely independent, and headstrong.  
They still looked like a waste of flesh to her....  
After she donned a pair of latex gloves, she maneuvered  
the scalpel in her hand, placing the edge of the blade on the cat's  
chest.  
It was ironic that once again she would have to cut into another  
being, but this time in the name of science.  
Strange....  
The scalpel easily cut through the cat's outer pelt, and she   
slid the blade down chest to the abdomen. She was greeted by the   
none-to-pleasant smell of a liquid that pooled within the open gash  
she had cut. Her nose cringed at the strength of the odor. She   
never remembered something smelling this horrid when cut open   
before..  
"Ugh... That's disgusting."  
She nodded in agreement with her lab partner.  
"It is. It's probably because of this yellow liquid inside  
of it. Strange, last time I checked, most living creatures usually  
have blood flowing within them...."  
"Um, they usually drain the blood before they fill it with   
formaldehyde."  
Iczer-2 felt a pang of embarrassment at her ignorance, before  
covering it up with her usual smugness.  
"I know that, smart-ass."  
"But, you just sai....."  
She growled at him, sticking the scalpel into the cat like a   
stake.  
"I know what I said!"  
At this time her mind brought to her attention that everyone  
in the class were staring at both of them. She threw a nasty look  
at the others, and they promptly turned around.  
Once again, she looked at the dead cat, and removed the scalpel  
from it, but not before glancing at Akito.  
"Are you ready?"  
He emphatically nodded.  
After placing the scalpel down, she reached into the carcass,  
and began to gently remove the internal organs, reading down the   
checklist the professor had given to them.  
"Intestines, liver, lungs, stomach..."  
She stopped when she had heard strange noises coming from Akito,  
and turned to look at him. He looked pale and swayed slightly  
on his stool.  
She furrowed her brow. What happened to him?  
Before she could ask, his eyes widened and his head shot down  
into the middle of her lap where he promptly emptied the contents  
of his stomach.  
For what seemed like forever, she sat in shock. Nothing like  
this had ever happened to her. She had fought innumerable battles  
and opponents like no one could ever imagine.  
But, never in the time she had been alive had anyone ever thrown  
up on her.  
That was the last straw.  
Iczer-2 snapped back into reality, and looked at Akito who was  
still leaned against her lap, mumbling.  
"Get off me!"  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pushed him off,   
which sent him to the floor of the classroom.  
The utterly revolting smell of vomit continued to fuel her anger  
as she stood up and briefly looked at her jeans, which were now   
covered, in beige ooze. She then looked at the hunched over form   
that was her lab partner, and snarled.  
Iczer-2 was going to enjoy sending him into orbit.  
`Iczer-2, what's wrong?'  
`I am going to give someone's head a tour of this system.'  
`Stop!'  
Like the eye of a hurricane, Yoriko's tranquil voice entered  
her mind through their link, which helped to temper her fire.  
`Why? Do you have *any* idea of what has happened to me!'  
`No. So why don't you tell me?'  
Gradually, her outward anger began to diminish as she mentally  
spoke with Yoriko.  
`This... This... Man threw up on my lap....'  
Silence permeated the link as Iczer-2 waited for Yoriko to   
reply. Then she was totally caught off guard as a blast of mirth  
exploded from Yoriko.  
`He threw up on you! Oh my God I can't believe it!'  
More mental laughter came from Yoriko.  
Iczer-2 found her anger being quickly replaced with annoyance.  
`It's not funny!'  
`Yes it is!'  
She shot a look to the professor who was helping Akito up.  
"I'll be in the bathroom."  
Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed her backpack and walked  
out of the science lab, trying to ignore Yoriko's laughter.  
Eventually, she made it into the bathroom, began the process  
of cleaning her jeans off.  
Yoriko's laughter also died down.  
`Are you ok, Ini-chan?'  
`No, I'm not. I'm covered in this stuff, and it's not coming  
off.'  
Iczer-2 continued her vain attempts to wipe off Akito's lunch.  
`Why don't you change?'  
She stopped wiping, placed her hands against the edge of the   
sink, and looked in the mirror.  
`Because I don't have a spare change of clothes with me.'  
`Then go home and get some.'  
A sigh escaped her lips.  
`That'll take me about an hour to get there in my stained jeans,  
nauseating everyone on the way.'  
`Only if you take the train.'  
She arched an eyebrow.  
`What happened to my trying to be Human?'  
In the mirror, her mind's eye saw Yoriko smiling at her.  
`I think we can make an exception this time.'  
The last vestiges of anger and annoyance were swept away, as   
Iczer-2 smiled warmly, and ran her hand against the mirror where   
Yoriko's image was.  
`Thanks Yori-chan. I'll see you tonight.'  
`Wouldn't miss it for the world.'  
A soft smile upon her lips, Iczer-2 grabbed her backpack,  
walked into a stall and teleported away.  
  
******  
  
Away from the hassles of university and wearing a clean pair of  
jeans, Iczer-2 arrived at her second home, better known as the   
nightclub, Big City.  
She walked in the door, and took in the sweetly pungent smell  
of alcohol and cigarettes that was ingrained in the place even when  
people were not there.  
The club was nice, but it was not the reason for her elation  
at being there. It represented the first of many steps for her in   
musical career.  
Three years ago if anyone had said to her that she would be   
singing and playing a musical instrument in front of a crowd of   
people, she would have called them insane.  
But the first music class she took would change her forever....  
When she listened to music, she felt herself transported  
to different far-away places. However, when she played, she could  
feel the fury within her lessen from the torrent it usually was to a   
gentle wave, which crashed upon the shores of her consciousness.  
And when she sung, she felt peace surround her, and engulf her in a   
blanket of tranquility.  
Music turned out to be the one thing that helped her calm her   
turbulent self. A way to redirect her more destructive energies  
into something that was not.  
It also helped that she turned out to be damned good at it.   
Yoriko kept telling her that it would be only a matter of time before  
she was discovered.  
But, until that day, Iczer-2 would keep singing and playing  
as the lead guitarist and vocalist for Crimson Fury.  
Definitely an appropriate name for her band....  
A smile grew on her face as she made her way to the   
stage where the band was. As she approached the stage, a long   
black-haired girl holding a bass guitar looked up and waved.  
"Hi Nagisa! How was class?"  
Iczer-2 walked up the stairs, and hugged the woman.  
"It could have been better, Sae. There was this whole situation  
in anatomy and physiology that almost ruined my day. But, that can't  
happen now since I'm here."  
"Well, tonight we'll help you wash away those bad memories,  
ne?"  
"I'd like that, thanks."  
Sae's mood sombered a bit, "But, there is some bad news   
though...."  
Iczer-2 sighed, "Alright, out with it."  
"Kenji broken his arm."  
Iczer-2's eyes widened, "What? How are we supposed to play   
tonight without a drummer!"  
"Don't worry, the club owner told us of a replacement drummer  
that can fill in for tonight. He actually is pretty good, too."  
"That's great! Where is he?"  
Sae walked toward the back of the stage, "He's in the back,   
com'on and I'll introduce you."  
"Sure."  
They both made their way backstage, and saw a man taking   
something out of a box.  
Sae walked right up to the man, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around to face both Sae and Iczer-2.  
"Nagisa, meet Akito Takahashi."  
Akito's eyes widened upon seeing Iczer-2, as she felt hers   
narrow. Both of them said the same word simultaneously,  
although Iczer-2 said it with disdain, and Akito in a combination  
of embarrassment and dismay.  
"You...."  
Sae looked between the two of them, and blinked her eyes, "You  
know each other?"  
Iczer-2 kept her gaze on Akito as she spoke, "Yes, we met   
earlier today..."  
"Listen, I, uh, I'm...."  
She held up her hand to stop him from stuttering his apology,  
and looked over at Sae.  
"Are you absolutely positive that there are no other drummers  
around?"  
Sae nodded, a curious expression painted across her face, "He's  
all we could find on short notice."  
Figures....  
She breathed out slowly, and closed her eyes, "Fine, fine, you  
have the job."  
Akito began to smile, but stopped when Iczer-2 poked him in the  
chest with her index finger, exercising considerable restraint  
in not sending him through the wall.  
"Just don't get sick, again."  
He nodded furiously.  
"Ye, Ye, Yes!"  
With that, Iczer-2 turned on her heal, and walked away. Sae   
followed behind her, her mouth open about to ask a question when   
Iczer-2 interrupted her before the first word came out.  
"Don't ask, Sae."  
"Ooookay...."  
  
******  
  
"Here she is! Nagisa Izumi, and Crimson Fury!"  
The crowd roared as she walked onto stage, carrying her black  
guitar. Images of what she looked like standing on stage ran through  
her mind as she began her first song.  
She must have seemed like a red-haired demon coming to take all  
of them away. Clothed in a black, long, form fitting Chinese skirt,  
with a red leather jacket and black ankle-high boots, her outfit  
was the furthest thing from demure or innocent.  
The crowds continued to resonate with all kinds of screams,  
and cheers, only feeding back her energy making her play and sing   
even more.  
It was a large mess of people, writing back and forth to the   
sound of her voice, and the band. She was the focus of their   
excitement, the reason that everyone was enjoying themselves.  
She loved it.  
Everything that she was, all the bad memories and emotions  
disappeared from her while she was on stage. She felt free to do   
what she wished only limited by her own inhibitions.  
Nothing could stop her or stand in her way....  
In the way of finally becoming herself....  
  
******  
  
Iczer-2 waved to the crowd as she stepped-off stage, and made  
her way to a booth in the corner of the club.  
At the booth sat Yoriko and she clapped lightly as Iczer-2  
approached.  
She smiled as she sat in the booth, and gently kissed Yoriko.  
"Mmmm, great as always Ini-chan."  
Iczer-2 wiped off her brow with a towel her back against the   
leather seat.  
"Thanks. It always amazes me how tired I am after a   
performance."  
"Well, that's what happens when you're in the middle of an   
maelstrom of energy."  
She nodded in agreement, "You've got that right."  
A strange sensation passed through her system, and brought  
Iczer-2 out of her relaxed position. Her back now totally straight,  
she scanned the crowd.  
Someone... There was someone here....  
Yoriko observed Iczer-2's reaction, and also became uneasy.  
"What's wrong, Ini-chan?"  
"I... I'm not sure...."  
Her eyes then locked on someone in the crowd.  
It was a woman. She made her way through the throng of people  
to stand in front of their table.  
Unable to do anything but stare, Iczer-2 could not help but   
ingrain every detail about the person before her. Dressed in a blue,  
knee-length skirt, and burgundy blouse, she did not look too   
different from any regular cluber.  
Except for her red eyes, and long, unruly blond hair....  
Iczer-2 found her mouth open slowly, to utter a word that she   
never thought she would say again.  
"...Onesan?"  
  
End  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
Well, to be honest I never expected to write this, but I guess  
I had some encouragement from the person who is hosting this fanfic.  
You know who you are, Brian! ^_^  
Anyways, I will more than likely write another fanfic with   
Iczer-2, building on the new life that she has on Earth. Most of the  
things in this fanfic were built upon what happened in the first of   
this "series" (Normality Squared). If you'd like to read that   
fanfic, you can find it on Sofaspud's Couch   
(http://www.ior.com/~sofaspud) along with other great fics.  
I'd also like to thank my friend Richard for helping to round  
out some of the events that happened within this fanfic, and to Erin  
and Alain, since they always end up pre-reading everything that I   
write (curse or blessing, you decide! ^_^)  
Also, in case some of your were wondering, the inspiration for  
the club scene was brought on by waaaayyy too much Aikawa Nanase music.  
She has a heavy rock style that I felt would match perfectly for Iczer-2.  
Check her out, her stuff is pretty darn good!  
And yes, I realize that it looks like a Priss scene, but no I  
didn't intend to do that, honest! ^_^;;  
  
Any comments/critique on this fanfic is both appreciated  
and welcome, except for flames. Those will be sent to the circular  
file for further storage. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
R. Alexander Spoerer |"Kancho also means spyyy.."  
E-Mail: iczer2@generalagents.com | -Maki Izumi, Nadesico   
WWW: When I get around to it... ^_^ |  
  



End file.
